Krasivaya
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: No está seguro de en qué momento se enamoró de ella, solo sabe que para cuando la vio y una palabra de su propia lengua vino a él, ya había pasado más allá del punto de no retorno. Krasivaya. [NikoloxSasha]


Descargo de responsabilidad: Hajime Isayama es el dueño de Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

_Krasivaya_

* * *

Había algo especial en ella.

Diferente.

Sasha Blouse no era como los otros eldianos. No le miraba con desconfianza, no había rencor o desprecio en sus ojos. En lugar de ello, había una luz que le era imposible de ignorar y una curiosidad pura, casi infantil.

Le hacía muchas preguntas. De dónde provenía esto, como se llamaba lo otro. Si podía comer aquello, si podía mezclarlo con lo de allá. Tener a Sasha revoloteando en su cocina se convirtió en algo habitual, y sin querer, terminó por acostumbrarse a ello.

Pureza.

—¡Esto está delicioso!

Sin darse cuenta, Nikolo sonrió para sus adentros. Todo era delicioso para Sasha, incluso la más simple de las comidas. La observó terminar de comer, mejor dicho, devorar el caldo. Terminó en cuestión de segundos, y depositó el cuenco vacío en la mesa.

—En la legión con suerte teníamos caldo de patatas.

El comentario le tomó desprevenido. Sonó casual, no como una queja. Nikolo quiso indagar más, movido en su curiosidad. Entonces Sasha le explicó que con la caída del muro María, Rose se vio llena de un día para otro de refugiados que debían ser alimentados. Esto causó un colapso que tambaleó toda la economía de la región, y en consecuencia, aun años después, se podía sentir el debacle. Sumado a los pocos recursos que recibía la legión, el presupuesto para comida en la facción era insuficiente. La carne era un lujo que no podían tener, y Sasha, no estando acostumbrada a ello, había sufrido no poco. Entonces la historia llevó a cómo había huido de casa para unirse al ejército, y una que otra anécdota relativa a comida como la vez en que una diosa le llevó pan y un poco de agua luego de pasar horas corriendo por el patio por órdenes de su superior.

La historia causó un sentimiento que le hizo sentir incómodo, una sensación que no era bien recibida y que intentó ignorar, sin poder conseguirlo. Culpa. Aquello había sido obra de su país, al enviar a los guerreros en la fallida misión de captura del titán fundador. Y él había estado de acuerdo. Nikolo apartó el rostro, movido por una emoción consecuencia de la anterior: vergüenza.

Sin embargo, Sasha no lo culpó ni a su país. No dijo nada sobre odiar a los guerreros, antaño sus compañeros, causantes de la tragedia.

—Entonces… ¿puedo tomar más?

Nikolo tardó un poco en asimilar la pregunta, y aun medio aturdido, asintió. Sasha esbozó una sonrisa tan grande que le hizo ruborizar.

Bonita.

Sasha era bonita.

Tenía la piel tostada por el sol, producto de tantas horas de entrenamiento bajo el inclemente cielo de la tarde, las largas cabalgatas en las expediciones y el adiestramiento en curso bajo la dirección de Yelena. El cabello lo tenía largo, castaño oscuro, y sus ojos eran del color del chocolate. Tenía una sonrisa ancha y cálida, que proyectaba aquello que en su corazón había.

La primera vez que la vio sonreír fue el día en que se celebró la inauguración del puerto de Paradis, evento para el cual se le encomendó cocinar un banquete especial. No había sido una sonrisa particularmente hermosa —tenía salsa chorreando por la mandíbula y restos de comida en las comisuras de los labios— pero junto a los halagos a su comida, le habían hecho sonrojar como un adolescente.

Cada vez que Sasha sonreía, el inoportuno pensamiento picoteaba en su cabeza. Se decía a sí mismo que fuera racional y pensara en otra cosa, que ella solo era un demonio más como los otros y él un ciudadano honorario de Marley, pero fue inevitable. Cada vez fue atraído más y más hacia aquella luz, como un barco perdido en el océano sigue a la voz del faro.

Entonces todo se fue al garete, porque empezó a notar no solo su sonrisa, sino la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando le hablaba de las ricas comidas que solía preparar allá en su país, en el matiz que su cabello adquiría bajo los rayos de la tarde, y cómo su piel parecía tener el perfecto contraste para amalgamarse con sus otros atributos.

Ella era completamente ajena a ello, por lo que nunca cuestionó que comenzara a invitarla más seguido a comer, o que preparara platos especialmente para ella, o que fuera la primera a quien le dijo que le habían ofrecido un puesto en un importante restaurant próximo a inaugurarse. Y cada vez que Nikolo le ofrecía estas atenciones especiales, su sonrisa se ensanchaba en su rostro y el corazón de él aceleraba su ritmo a un compás alocado.

Pero no era solo su sonrisa, o sus ojos oscuros y demás atributos que tenían belleza. Porque Sasha era una persona fuerte, que había seguido hacia adelante en medio del dolor y el infierno desatado en la tierra, y aun así continuaba sonriendo. Era su sonrisa y lo que había detrás de ella, no porque lo ocultara, sino porque ello le daba más fuerza. Sasha había llorado y sufrido, pero aun así el dolor y la amargura no habían podido conquistar su rostro.

Fuerza.

Le había hablado de Reiner. De Reiner, de Berthold y Annie. Annie, quien había traído los titanes que asolaron Shiganshina y luego la muralla María, la misma que fue su compañera por tres años. Berthold, por quien lloró al saber que un Armin transformado en titán puro lo devoró. Reiner, un hermano mayor para todos, quien también la traicionó. Y Mina Carolina, Nac Thius, Thomas Warner, Mylius Zeramusky y tantos otros compañeros que se quedaron en Trost, incinerados por las llamas que también consumieron a Marco Bodt. Un destino mucho más misericordioso que el que tuvieron que enfrentar al morir.

Le habló de sus encuentros cercanos con la muerte, cómo Mikasa y luego el líder de escuadrón la salvaron de morir devorada por un titán. Del miedo que sintió, ácido y electrizante, la adrenalina al huir de un lado a otro sabiendo que le habían puesto precio a su cabeza. La lluvia de rocas que acabó con más del 90% de la legión; y esto no lo supo de ella, pero le contaron que se había enfrentado cuerpo a cuerpo con un titán con solo un hacha y unas pocas flechas para salvar la vida de una niña.

No está seguro de en qué momento se enamoró de ella, solo sabe que para cuando la vio y una palabra de su propia lengua vino a él, ya había pasado más allá del punto de no retorno.

_Krasivaya._

Marley, como muchas naciones, manejaba dos idiomas: la lengua común, o lengua del demonio como le llamaban; y su propio idioma, que había sobrevivido a duras penas al imperio caído de Eldia. Su lengua materna era dura y áspera, predominada por sonidos velares y plosivas. De igual manera, las palabras expresaban poder y aspereza. No se caracterizaba por un lenguaje poético o particularmente bonito, y sin embargo, había una palabra que calzaba perfectamente para Sasha.

_Krasivaya._

Así es como quiere recordarla. Pura, fuerte, hermosa. Única.

No la descripción que le dieron los que volvieron de Marley. No la tumba gris que visitó y a la que le dejó flores. No como alguien que recibió un disparo cuando ya volvía a salvo a casa.

Krasivaya es lo que mejor se adecúa a ella, y aun así, se queda corta para describir quien era Sasha realmente para él y todo lo que le enseñó, lo que le ayudó a recuperar.

—_Krasivaya _—lee para sí mismo, y lleva el anillo grabado en un puño a su pecho.

* * *

Y para no romper la bonita tradición de empezar el año con drama, traje esto.

_Culpen a Sepetys Ruta._

Edito: La palabra que le da nombre a esta historia viene del ruso y significa 'bonita'. La encontré en una historia preciosa titulada "Entre todos de gris" que les recomiendo un montón. También tiene una película, creo que hasta ahora no está en español pero si saben inglés la pueden encontrar como "Ashes in the snow".

—Fanfiction, 09 de febrero de 2019.

Editado el 26 de septiembre de 2019


End file.
